


Guess What I'm Thinking

by BlueOrbit



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M, Mind Reading, Psychic Abilities, powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:22:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21772156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueOrbit/pseuds/BlueOrbit
Summary: Changkyun has an ability to read minds. But it’s not quite like reading minds. It’s slightly different. Changkyun doesn’t know how it started or why he has this power. It just happened one day, after a car accident. He stayed in coma for 2 months and woke up one day with this strange ability. When he looks at a person, he can see images flashing in their mind and hear bits from their ideas.
Relationships: Lim Changkyun | I.M/Yoo Kihyun
Comments: 5
Kudos: 156





	Guess What I'm Thinking

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Moonlight2211](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlight2211/gifts).



> Hey Moonlight2211!! I know it's out of the blue but I did write this for you and I wanted to gift it to you out of the blue so I hope you'll like it. I just want to say that I really cherish and love you. You are a really good friend, thank you.
> 
>   
> I hope you like the story changkinators!!  
> Have a good time and tell me what you think^^
> 
> Side note: I probably need to check grammar and stuff... I'm kinda lazy on that part but I will do that later!!

“Come on!! I’m ready. Do that trick on me bro.” Jooheon comes from kitchen, drying his hands with a white towel. He stands next to Changkyun, eyes are wide open with enthusiasm, grinning with an excitement. His newly dyed blonde hair is glowing, like his eyes. He throws the white towel away and sits on the small chair, waiting.

Changkyun rolls his eyes. “I’m busy. See, I have mugs to place.”

Jooheon gets up, getting some of the mugs from tray and help Changkyun place them. Less than thirty seconds everything is in place, except the one in Changkyun’s hand.

“It’s done.” Jooheon says, clinging Changkyun’s sleeve. Blonde haired younger let’s out a sigh.

“I should have never told you this.” Changkyun shakes his head, regretting the day that Jooheon discovered his ability. Meaning when he was 18.

Changkyun has an ability to read minds. But it’s not quite like reading minds. It’s slightly different. Changkyun doesn’t know how it started or why he has this power. It just happened one day, after a car accident. He stayed in coma for 2 months and woke up one day with this strange ability. When he looks at a person, he can see images flashing in their mind and hear bits from their ideas. It sounds very cool at first. Knowing what the other person thinks. Seeing what they know. But it’s not like that. Not exactly. Yes, Changkyun can see things but everything is fuzzy. Sounds come from like somebody is talking down from a cave and images seem blurry. It takes effort to make something out of them. Side effects, headaches and embarrassment. Really painful. Both of them. Touching works somehow, it amplifies the connection and heightens Changkyun’s senses so the voices are clearer, images are clearer. Side effects more headaches and high key embarrassment.

But touching is not something Changkyun prefers. Because well, firstly he is not a social butterfly. Not much. He has his own friend circle who he knows since forever so they know how to act around him. They know they should let Changkyun know if they are gonna touch him first. Changkyun never even tries to read their minds directly too. Minhyuk, his elementary school and house mate once said he would gut Changkyun if he dares and Changkyun took his words seriously.

Secondly he doesn’t like touching people a lot because he had a lot of bad experiences to know better. There are images and words that still haunts him.

Lastly, Changkyun doesn’t like using his power a lot. He knows it’s something. Maybe on the other part of the globe, scientists works on people like Changkyun, he knows his father does and no matter how much Jooheon insists that he would give his firstborn to have a power like this, Changkyun is not a fan of his ability. Even though it’s not that strong, Changkyun would like to know what it is like to walk around freely without caring that he will see naked photos in front of his eyes. Bumping people carelessly. Okay not bumping but you know what he means.

Still it’s not something that happens every moment, thankfully, Changkyun has to concentrate really hard to get something from other person’s mind.Otherwise it’s a white noise that always buzz behind his head. Thinking about that it could be worse, Changkyun is really grateful for ‘his power’ being at a manageable level. He already has enough of problems due to his ability, he can’t imagine it getting stronger and turn something Changkyun can’t stop.

Jooheon whines cutely, clinging Changkyun’s apron from side. Changkyun sighs, places the last mug on the shelf before he turns his friend. “Pleaaaaaase.”

Jooheon pouts, head tilted to left. He looks soft. And it’s all fake. Changkyun knows that. He knows it so well but he can’t just let his friend look so squishy, Changkyun loves him too much for that so he pokes Jooheon’s right bicep with a sigh. “Okay okay. Let’s do it.”

Jooheon smiles excitedly and opens his eyes wider, looking directly in Changkyun’s eyes. The younger let’s out a breath and tries to reach that buzz lurking behind his mind.

“So which number I’m holding?” Jooheon asks, eyes open wide with excitement.

Changkyun focuses in his eyes, trying to block out everything else. He separates Jooheon’s voice (it’s too familiar now) and sees a picture.

_A rose._

Changkyun leans back, rolling his eyes and he punches the other barista’s arm with a frown. “Red is not a number dude.”

And he sees blue cables with forks that brings him a second lasting pain. The kind that he got used to already. But, he really needs to keep his hands to himself.

Jooheon rubs his arm, giggling. “You got it right.”

“Like the 32645th time before. I mean you know I have this powers for 4 years and every single day, you ask this question to me. I can’t get you man.” Changkyun shakes his head. “I mean do you expect me to fail or something?” Changkyun asks pouting.

Jooheon shakes his head and gets up, fixing his clothes. “You are my best bud, I’m just trying to keep your ability in shape. You don’t know when some military guy come in and ask you help them with Area 51 kind of thing.”

Changkyun scoffs, turning around to check the newcomers in the cafe. He throws a glance over his shoulder before he settles behind the desk. “By the way your earphone is in the second drawer next the fridge.”

“What? Did your powers amplify or something? You read minds and now you can use telekinesis or shit? How did you know where it is?” Jooheon pokes younger’s butt and Changkyun swings it away.

“Because you know where they are my idiot honeybun. I just saw them.” Changkyun replies. Jooheon rushes inside and Changkyun throws a smirk behind him. He doesn’t know how many times he had this situation with Jooheon. They are friends since Changkyun started to work at this coffee cafe 2 years ago and Jooheon accidentally learned Changkyun’s ability when Changkyun got so drunk and slipped it out of his mouth.

It’s good that there are people who know his gift. His friends makes Changkyun feel less lonely. Yes, over the years Changkyun learned how to manage it. This ability. This curse. Now he can close his mind to others’ and it’s all blank. He doesn’t hear anything. And for the touching part, well. He doesn’t touch. At least he tries not to. Simple as that.

And also hard as that. Because that makes him a very lonely person in the psychical aspect.

Having this kind of abilities makes you reduce your interaction with people. And that includes flirts. It’s one of the saddest aspects of this stupid power. Changkyun never managed to get a proper date since that accident because he takes a glance at all of his possible boyfriends\girlfriends minds’… well… So far he had no one that he would like to take out for a second date.

There are weird occasions. For instance there was this guy a few weeks ago. Looked really hot. Reaaaally hot. He was wearing a beige cardigan with jeans, hair dyed in blue. He ordered a cappuccino, tried to flirt with Changkyun by touching his hand as he took his drink. Bad idea. Because when he touched him, Changkyun realized he was way older than he looked, he was married and just trying to have a fling with any college boy he could find. Changkyun just flashed him a smile with “Want me to make one more for your wife?” and he never saw the guy again.

And there was this girl yesterday. She was looking way pretty, her black hair falling down to her waist. Pink lips, silver swan necklace. She was all flirty with Changkyun but Changkyun didn’t need to read her mind to know that she’s just trying to make her boyfriend jealous. So, pass.

Sometimes it’s really frustrating. Because in his core, Changkyun is a very affectionate boy. He becomes very happy even with the smallest things. He can even fall in love with a flying butterfly because they have pretty wings. But this ability ties him up. That urge to check if the person next to him is a bad person always bugs him and when he does that, he never leaves the place pleased.

But of course incidents happen. Without his consent.

Normally Changkyun doesn’t like slipping in people’s mind without prior notice. When he got this power first, he was using it a lot to check in with people, see what they are thinking about him mostly but as the time pass and Changkyun grew up. Or you can say that he started to hate what he sees. And he started to feel like he is invading their special area. So that’s why he avoids reading minds and drinking. Drinking makes him weak, Changkyun can’t control his senses or mouth well when he drinks. Look what happened with Jooheon. And when he isn’t in control about his powers, he sees some stuff he doesn’t wish to see. Bad things. Like that thing that happened a week ago.

There was a woman. Changkyun came across with her when he went to market after Minhyuk finished their last beer. It was Changkyun’s turn to go to the market so left the house and walked to the nearest market. When he opened the door to get in, somebody bumped him. Normally he puts clothes to cover his skin, to avoid interactions like that but he forgot that time and went out with a half shirt, arms exposed. A bad, bad move.

A moment flashed before his eyes with touch. A woman-the woman who bumped him- crying on the floor with a man hovering above her, hand raised. She was so afraid, her heart was pounding in her chest wildly. Changkyun almost fell back due to intensity of the memory. It was fresh, that was obvious. He grabbed the door, breathing in and out, trying to get back to reality with a head splitting pain. When he felt better, he turned around but the woman was gone. He wanted to call out for her, chase her but she was nowhere to be seen. So with a heavy heart, he turned away and got into the market. The pain of the slap, the pain woman felt as her cheek burned… it lingered on Changkyun’s own cheek until he was in front of the cashier to pay his beers. He no longer had any wish to drink though.

“What happened Changkyun-ah?” The blonde haired cashier- Hyungwon asked him. Since Changkyun lives in this neighborhood for 2 years now, he frequently visits this market because it’s near to his house. And he usually comes here at late hours, always coming across with Hyungwon who apparently always has a night shift. It’s good though. Changkyun has not have many people he can call friend. He doesn’t know if their relationship can be called friend but whatever. Hyungwon is a very chatty person and Changkyun likes his company.

“Do you know that woman hyung? The one who left before me?” Changkyun asked, taking out his card to pay for beer.

Hyungwon pursed his lips, thinking for a second. He nodded his head when he remembered.

“Ahh you are talking about Seohyun-shi. She just moved in at number 17. A few weeks ago maybe? She usually comes late to buy some alcohol. Poor woman, her husband is a total beast.” Hyungwon grimaced.

Changkyun nodded his head, mind clouded with thoughts. So she lives a block away from Changkyun’s apartment. Changkyun remembered that he saw somebody moving in but he didn’t pay attention much. That must be this woman and her husband. Changkyun muttered a thanks to Hyungwon and left the market, walking to his home. Having this kind of powers gives responsibility to you, even though you don’t want it. Changkyun sometimes curses to be like this. He could be a normal man, oblivious to many things going in this world just like anyone else. Oh he wished so hard to have that. But this is his reality and it is impossible. He sees things he can’t ignore and they stuck with Changkyun. All the time.

That woman he saw. He had nothing to help that lady. Nothing.

Even if he wanted to help, he couldn’t find a way. He couldn’t just talk with her. What was he gonna say? ‘Hey I read your mind without your permission, sorry for that but I saw your husband is abusing you. Want me to help?’

And besides, how was he gonna help? He could talk with the woman but his husband could easily say he’s innocent and since Changkyun had no evidence he couldn’t prove it.

Nope.

That wasn’t going to work.

At the end Changkyun did what he thought was the best. He called the cops anonymously and told about the situation. He saw red and blue lights flickering outside of his window and that’s it.

He doesn’t know the rest.

So this power is not something very amazing like many people think. Sometimes it’s really a burden.

But it has benefits too. Like he gets the presents his friends wish for their birthday. It’s something. He got Hoseok the massage device he wanted to have since forever. He gifted Minhyuk a dog onesie even though his friend still complains about his choice of present, Changkyun knows he wears it a lot. He entertains Jooheon a lot, the elder sees him like he is some kind of magician and it’s so cool. So everything is fine.

“Hey.” Jooheon calls out to Changkyun, ripping him apart from his ideas. “Can you take that order? I’m a bit busy. Besides, your guy is here.” He winks with a smirk.

Changkyun snaps his head to the elder, hands full with empty glasses. He gives them to Jooheon in a rush. He combs his blonde hair (thank you Jooheon) hurrily, fixes his apron and his name tag. It’s Thursday, he tries to look as fine as he can so he wears light blue shirt on top of his dark jeans. He rushes to the desk to take the orders and there he is. Third in the line. That cute guy. Dreamy.

Changkyun looks in front of him, trying to be subtle about his fluttering heart. He takes the first customer’s order, checking the cute guy sneakily. The cute guy plays with his phone, chestnut brown hairs falling on his eyes because his head is tilted forward. He has a nice nose and small, full lips. His black coat is matching with his black pants and cream shirt. He has a silver earring on his left ear. Hot. What’s more interesting is that there is a bulge on his left hip. That’s a new development. Changkyun sees this guy every Thursday for three weeks but he never saw that. Interesting.

“Yes what? You wanna add mint?” Changkyun blinks away and focuses on the customer in front of him when the cute boy locks his phone and throws it in his pocket. He takes the order and makes the drink. When he is back after thirty seconds, Changkyun takes a glance to the cute guy and… their eyes lock for a moment. Changkyun flashes a smile and dies in embarrassment in a millisecond. When he puts the money in the drawer, he takes another glance. Cute guy isn’t looking at his way but there is a smile on his lips. Heart melting. Chest warming. Cheek blushing. And it’s just a smile. It might not be for Changkyun.

Still. It warms Changkyun.

Jooheon told him to take a peek inside his mind last week when he realized Changkyun is garnering a lot of interest in this person but Changkyun refused. He has a perfect image for this guy in his mind. This cute guy wakes up early to take out his dog for a walk and jogs with her. He has a very class job and many people waltz around him because he is so cool. He rides helicopter to his job that happens to be at the top floor of a high building. Changkyun doesn’t want to ruin this ideal guy in his mind by seeing gross things. He likes to feel this bubbles in his chest, it makes him feel normal. Like a young boy who has a crush on another.

“Hello.” Changkyun greets the customer just in front of his crush. One man to go for him to get his weekly pink heart dosage.

“I want water.” The guy says, looking a bit tense and that catches Changkyun’s attention. He is wearing black from head to toe, has a black beret on his hair. He looks nervous and absentminded.

Changkyun grabs a water from the glass cabinet and types the price in machine.

“Are you gonna pay with card or cash?” He asks.

“Cash.” The customer replies and puts the exact money on the counter. Changkyun takes the money and gives the bottle but the guy just grabs it wholly, instead of just taking it and touches Changkyun’s hand.

_A flash of extreme nervousness travels down to Changkyun’s spine._

_A sharp, shiny knife in shaky hands._

_And red, mid-size hairs._

It hurts. Changkyun takes a few step back until his back hits the counter where machines sit on. He doesn’t feel his back hurt though, the head pain is more. He feels like he can’t breathe properly. His mind is dizzy.

Jooheon comes rushing. “Kyun, are you okay?” He asks, worried a lot.

Changkyun blinks his eyes, trying to focus and shake the horrid goosebumps away. His mind works fast, he gotta do something because clearly that guy is up to no good.

“Knife…” He breathes out.

Jooheon’s eyes goes wide. “Knife? What?” He asks in horror.

“Joo can you take over the customers?” Changkyun asks grabbing a bottle of water for himself, when he stands up. “I gotta… I gotta check something.” He says and run away after the customer.

Changkyun looks around himself when he is out, eyes searching for the customer and spots him turning right to an alley two blocks away. He drinks water as he runs after him to calm himself down. Half of it spills over his shirt, cold.

“Hey sir! Wait a second!” Changkyun calls out when he catches the guy.

The guy stops.

“Excuse me?” He turns.

Okay. This is where Changkyun’s plan ends. Stop the customer. Then what?

“Uh… well…” Changkyun says, eyes looking around to find something to say. He should stop this guy but how? He can’t ask about the knife directly.

“The water I gave you was cold.” He blurts out and holds the half one in his hand. “Wanna change with a warm one?”

The guy throws him a strange look “No thanks.” He says and turns away.

Changkyun panics, brain working very fast. But slower than his mouth.

“What are you gonna do with the knife in your pocket?” Changkyun asks in a breath. His heart beats a lot faster too.

The guy turns around him and looks at Changkyun, eyebrows crossed, face twisted. “What?”

Changkyun swallows. There is no turning back.

“Are you planning on hurting your girlfriend?” Changkyun asks, hands sweating. If he wouldn’t be gripping the bottle so hard, it would slip already. “You shouldn’t do that sir.”

The guy looks angry. “Do you know Yeo See?” He asks, narrowing his eyes to him. “Are you the guy she is cheating me with?”

Changkyun gulps. He shakes his head. “What? No!” He says. “I don’t know Yeo See.” He denies but he can see that the guy is fuming with anger.

The guy runs his hands through his hair angrily and laughs, angrily. He puts his hands on his hips, eyes pinning on Changkyun. “It’s you right? She is seeing you. That bitch.”

“No sir. You misunderstood. I’m not…” He says but the guy jumps on him.

Changkyun feels himself stumble back and fall on his butt. Before he can get up and do anything, the guy punches him, hard. But the punch doesn’t matter. Changkyun can handle the sharp pain on his jaw and iron taste in his mouth. Unbearable part is headache. Feels like the guy plunged the knife in his skull.

He sees a photo of this guy and a pretty girl, Yeo See probably, smiling.

‘Liar, bitch, liar, liar’ is coming from the other guy’s head like a mantra.

Changkyun feels another hit on his abdomen and buckles forward, air leaving his lungs. This time it’s only pain. No images no mantra because there is no touch.

“Wait—“ He says, trying to push off the guy and it works somehow because the guy is off of him. Changkyun blinks, gets on his elbows slowly and sees someone just tackled down the guy. Changkyun feels glad, his vision is blurry due to headache caused by ‘touching’ and he needs a moment before he can do anything.

“He has a knife.” Changkyun mutters though, hoping the other person hears him. He wipes the blood with the back of his hand, probably smeared it on his chin more. He looks at the guy who is lying on the ground now, unconsciousness and the other one is standing, talking with someone on the phone.

“Sir there is a case. I’m sending the location.” Changkyun hears. Police?

Changkyun takes a few breath, feeling much more better each second. His vision gets more cleared too so he can see his knight clearly.

It’s the handsome guy from the cafe. His every Thursday handsome guy. His platonic crush handsome guy.

_Fuck._

“Are you okay?” The guy asks, scouting down next to Changkyun. His voice is smooth, concerned. He looks really concerned too. His face is too pretty to look concerned.

Changkyun feels embarrassed like somebody exposed him in front of his crush and well… The situation feels similar. He gives the cute guy a small, reassuring smile. Probably looking like an idiot.

“Your lip… Let me see.” The guy says and before Changkyun can stop him he cups Changkyun’s chin delicately.

Changkyun closes his eyes, waiting for the head-splitting pain and images.

Any moment.

Pain.

No pain?

Nothing happens.

_Nothing._

And weirdly, the pain he feels due to the attacker guy, reduces.

What?

Changkyun opens his eyes, gaping in shock. “You touched me?” He chokes, heart beating wild.

The cute guy swallows, taking his hands back immediately. “I’m… I’m sorry.” He says, lips pursed. So cute. “I didn’t try to do anything. Your lip was bleeding and I…”

Changkyun blinks a few times and moves forward, cupping the guys face with his hands, causing him to sit down on his butt. He closes his eyes, again he waits for the pain and again nothing happens. Changkyun opens his eyes, so pleased he blanks out for a moment, misses the faint blush on the cute guy’s cheeks.

“I can touch you.” Changkyun says in disbelief. What on earth is happening? He doesn’t feel any pain. There is no images, no sounds flooding in his brain. It’s like silence. Warm, comforting silence. Like a cabinet in the middle of the woods during winter, covered with snow, warmed by a fireplace. Cozy. _Safe._

Changkyun brushes his thumbs on the guy’s cheekbones, adoring, feeling happy. “No buzz. I can touch you.”

“I can see.” The cute guy gives him a strange look but he doesn’t pull Changkyun’s hands away.

Changkyun cracks a smile, his heart fills with every kind of happiness. “Wow you are even more handsome from up close.” He blurts out. This calmness feels a lot like he is high. He just throws his head back and laughs in relief.

“Thank you.” The guy replies, quirks an eyebrow and looks around him as much as he can. Changkyun doesn’t let him move away much. “If you are okay, can we get up? I’m kinda in a strange position.”

Changkyun shakes his head, realizing what he is doing. And feeling no shame in it. Still, remembering that touching people without their consent is wrong, he nods in reply. The guy helps him get up and Changkyun’s eyes brush over the gun on guy’s belt. So that was the reason of the bulge.

Involuntarily Changkyun lets go the guy’s face before they get up. And the moment he stops touching, the buzz settles back into his brain again. No pain though, just buzz. It’s like this guy took away the pain with his touch. Like a healing. Like a healing angel. Changkyun never thought if angels are real but right now, he knows they are.

“What are you doing here?” Changkyun asks, slightly panicked when his eyes stuck on the guy on the floor. Thinking about it, this cute guy just knocked out a much more built guy who had a knife. How cool is that? Something for Changkyun to add in his day-dreams about him. Knight in shining armor, checked.

“I followed you when I saw you rushing out like this.” The cute guy says and shows the guy lying on the ground unconsciousness. “How did you know he had a knife?”

Changkyun bites his lip. He wraps his arms around him, shrugs and replies “I saw it in his jacket when he was giving me the money.” Clearly he can’t just say the truth and say, he saw it in the guy’s brain. That will earn him a go to mental hospital card.

“I see.” The cute guy nods. Changkyun is very well aware that he is showing a lot of psychological signs and if this guy really is a policeman, Changkyun is damn sure he reads every single one of it but still, he doesn’t comment on it. He just says “I’m glad that you are okay. It would be really sad to see you get hurt.” With a sincere voice that catches Changkyun off guard.

Changkyun looks at him. Heart beating a lot, this time because of a different kind of adrenaline. “Really?” He asks.

“Yeah.” The cute guy shrugs. "Well, like. Just a bit worried for you." he admits, surprisingly serious.

At that moment, a police car pulls at the corner of the ally and two officer comes out. One of them is tall, looking too handsome like he is a model and the other one is a sweet one too. The cute guy turns to them.

“Yoon, Kai take this man to the station.” The cute guy says, pointing the attacker and policemen nod, pulling up the guy from ground to put him in the car.

The cute guy turns to Changkyun. “So since we dealt with this… I guess you can go. You can go…” He looks expectedly and Changkyun replies him.

“Changkyun. My name is Changkyun.”

The cute guy nods with a smile. His cheeks are looking too biteable. God, have mercy on Changkyun.

“Okay Changkyun. So this is my card. You can come visit the station anytime you want for your testimony. I suggest you to come as soon as possible so we can finish the case in a short time.” He gives a card to Changkyun and Changkyun takes it, without caring if they touch or not. Obviously 

_‘Detective Yoo Kihyun, Gangnam Police Office’_ Changkyun reads the writings inside his head. A man of law. How attractive.

“Will do. Thank you Detective.” Changkyun smiles, reaching out his hand for a shake. More accurately he wants to feel this guy’s touch again. It’s kinda addictive. “See you again.”

Detective Kihyun looks at him and then grabs his hands, with a sweet smile. He squeezes Changkyun’s hand for just a moment. A warm buzz envelops Changkyun’s body and then nothing. Everything is silenced. Even that white noise at the back of his head is silent.

_A paradise._

“See you again Changkyun.” Detective flashes him a smile. A deadly one.

And he goes away to get in his blue-white car, taking that comfy silence with him.

Changkyun checks the card again when Detective Kihyun leaves before he throws it in his pocket. When he touched Kihyun, he felt bliss. He felt serene. He felt normal. Something he longed for.

It’s weird that he couldn’t see what Kihyun was thinking. Changkyun is curioused about that. It's still feels strange though. Still for the first time in a very long time, Changkyun feels really happy. He feels like he has something to go after. A smile splashes on his smile as he skips back to cafe, not caring the bruises on his body. After all he has a case to solve and a guy to chase. What a treat!


End file.
